1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to hand tools, and, more particularly, to a multi-function tool suitable for various demolition tasks.
2. Background of the Invention.
Many construction or building projects, including demolition tasks, require a plurality of functions for proper completion. Accordingly, numerous specialized tools are frequently needed to perform specific respective functions. For large or complex jobs, the acquisition, storage, and/or maintenance of a large number of specialized tools required may become burdensome and/or expensive.
In order to alleviate such burden and to reduce such cost, multi-function tools have been designed to allow a single tool to perform two or more tasks. The specific functionality selected for a multi-function tool is typically selected to allow performance of tasks or functions that are commonly necessary to complete a single project. For example, the common roofing project of shingling frequently requires both a striking function to drive nails, as well as a cutting function to adjust shingle size. Accordingly, hammers having a striking surface and cutting means have been developed and employed to make performance of both functions more convenient. Unfortunately, the number of such multi-function tools is limited, typically to jobs or projects that require relatively few functions, such as two or three. For many projects, however, many more functions are necessary, even if infrequently, and thus require numerous specialized tools, including one or more of multi-function tool(s).
Thus, it is clear that there is an unmet need for a multi-function tool that conveniently enables performance of a greater number of functions, whereby the number of specialized tools required to complete a large or complex job may be reduced, preferably to a single tool, and whereby the need for storage and carriage of a large number of tools may be reduced or eliminated.